You are my only gift
by Carol Elric
Summary: Quem disse que os melhores presentes só são vendidos em lojas? E quem disse também que eles são obrigatóriamente objetos? Vagando sozinha em pleno dia de seu aniversário, Rukia percebeu que não precisava de nada material. ELE era o seu único presente.


O dia estava terminando como outro qualquer: Isshin correndo feito louco pela casa, Karin reclamando, Yuzu cozinhando e Ichigo e Rukia brigando. Era a típica rotina na casa dos Kurosaki.

Talvez até fosse classificado como _qualquer _para todos eles... Com exceção de uma: Kuchiki Rukia. 14 de janeiro, o dia que marcava agora no calendário, era o seu aniversário. Não gostava de comentar o fato com ninguém, sempre considerou uma data desnecessária. Mas quem sabe, no fundo, não fosse isso o que pensasse realmente.

O sentimento de solidão estava dominando todos os seus sentidos, mas ela não queria deixar isso transparecer. Quanto menos demonstrasse, menos saberiam sobre a data que ela desejava que fosse ignorada.

– Baixinha irritante! – Gritou, enquanto brigavam. A cena tão comum que se passava sempre na cozinha.

Rukia sentiu seu coração pesar. Aquilo nunca a deixaria magoada... Mas _aquelas_ palavras ditas _naquele _dia pareciam ter um peso extra. Toda a raiva se concentrou em seu punho e ela acertou o rosto de Ichigo com toda a força que possuía.

O ruivo cambaleou e caiu sentado no chão.

– O que deu em você, hein? – Ele exclamou com os olhos vidrados nela.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

– Deixa para lá. Vou dar uma volta. Não se preocupem, volto antes de fecharem a porta da frente – Disse com uma expressão triste.

Rukia pigarreou incomodada e deixou o cômodo com passos rápidos, tentando evitar os olhares curiosos da família Kurosaki. Sentiu-se extremamente à vontade por estar sozinha do lado de fora da casa. Respirou fundo o ar que a noite exalava. Só desejava pensar um pouco consigo mesma.

Começou a percorrer as ruas de Karakura, sem nenhum destino em mente. Apenas gostaria de andar, pensar e não precisar se preocupar em ter um rumo.

14 de janeiro... Ela nem sabia se esse era realmente o seu aniversário. Não tinha certeza que havia nascido naquele dia. Apenas sabia o que haviam lhe contado em Rukongai...

O próprio Byakuya insistiu em dizer que se ela quisesse mudaria a comemoração para o dia que ela fora adotada, mas a moça negou. Realmente tentou transparecer que não ligava para aquilo e que "tanto fazia" se fosse comemorado ou não.

Mas o grande fato era que Rukia sentia saudades de ouvir um "feliz aniversário". Nem lembrava mais qual fora a última vez que essas palavras foram dirigidas a ela. A tristeza parecia se aprofundar ainda mais em seu peito. Era terrível...

Poderia estar apenas sendo dramática, mas aquilo _realmente _significava para ela.

Quando reparou, já estava muito longe de casa... Estranho que agora "casa" para ela não era mais a de Byakuya ou a Soul Society, e sim a de Ichigo. Mesmo quando se sentia irritada ou sozinha, costumava a rir com eles. Mas agora ela estava só...

– Mais que merda! Você não pode sair assim socando os outros e saindo dessa forma! – Uma voz irritada exclamou.

A garota virou-se para ver de quem se tratava, apesar de já saber.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou tentando parecer áspera.

– Ora "o que eu vim fazer aqui". Vim atrás de você! Não pode sair assim do nada me deixando preocupado – Falou, juntando-se a caminhada ao lado da pequena.

– Preocupado? – Deu um sorrisinho zombeteiro – Não consigo associá-lo com essa palavra!

– Pois é bom começar a associar, pois você só me dá dor de cabeça e preocupação – Disse, colocando as mãos no bolso.

– Não sou nenhuma criancinha, sei me cuidar – Disparou.

– Não parece.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Tentou parecer ameaçadora, mas o seu tom saiu surpreso.

– Estou querendo dizer que me bater e sair sem dizer nada é algo extremamente infantil e completamente atípico de você.

Ela bufou em resposta.

– E mais uma coisa...

– O que é agora? – Perguntou.

Ichigo parou abruptamente e a observou com cuidado.

– Esconder o próprio aniversário também é algo muito imbecil e infantil, se quer saber – Falou de repente.

Rukia se assustou.

– Como sabia...?

– Isso não importa. Por que não disse nada? – Interrogou.

Ela olhou para os próprios pés.

– É uma data completamente desnecessária e...

– Ah, fala sério Rukia! Quer que eu acredite nessa merda toda? – Cortou – Mesmo aqueles mais depressivos dão valor ao próprio aniversário. Você liga sim e pare de tentar esconder isso.

– Acho que a pancada que te dei foi muito sugestiva, não é? – Tentou rir.

– Com certeza que foi. Por incrível que pareça, consigo distinguir cada uma das suas porradas, baixinha estúpida.

Dessa vez ela não pode evitar um sorriso.

– Seu maldito, como pode me fazer sorrir nas horas mais inoportunas? – Resmungou.

– Talvez por que você ri de qualquer bobagem – Franziu a testa.

– Tudo bem então, já ouvi coisa de mais por um dia só. Podemos ir para casa agora – E começou a andar, porém parou ao ver que Ichigo não a acompanhava – O que está esperando?

– Volte aqui por um minuto – Sua expressão estava séria.

Ela estranhou tudo aquilo, mas decidiu obedecer. Estava frente a frente com o rapaz quando ouviu:

– Não comprei nada para te dar de presente... Sabe por quê? – Ele se aproximou.

– Não... – Sua voz saiu fraca.

– Por que você arrasou todas as minhas economias naquele maldito chappy gigante!¹ - Exclamou.

Ela sorriu deliciosamente.

– Então está perdoado...

– Espere um minuto... Eu ainda não terminei – Disse com um sorriso que era um misto de timidez e malícia.

Foi Ichigo que acabou com a distância de ambos. De um jeito lento e até desengonçado, ele puxou o pequeno e delicado rosto da moça e o aproximou do seu, finalmente selando seus lábios.

Um beijo tímido começou, preenchendo totalmente o coração da pequena garota. Seu coração parecia disparar intensamente e o ar começou a faltar. Era o seu primeiro beijo, tinha que admitir... Mas nunca sentira uma sensação tão entorpecente e perfeita em sua vida. Em poucos segundos, tudo ganhou mais intensidade e sentia-se como se nunca tivesse feito outra coisa na vida além de explorar os lábios do ruivo. Beijava-o como se sua vida dependesse disso... Como se sempre houvesse esperado por aquela sensação a sua vida inteira.

Ichigo era o presente que ela mais queria.

A ânsia por ar veio quase ao mesmo tempo para os dois, que se separaram muito ofegantes e corados.

– Sua irritante, feliz aniversário – Ele disse.

Rukia sorriu, tentando disfarçar a terrível vergonha e ansiedade que estava sentindo. Tudo tão novo e tão diferente!

– Obrigada, Ichigo... Muito obrigada... – E socou o seu ombro.

– É assim que você retribui o presente?

– Que presente? – Exclamou.

– _ EU _sou o seu presente, caramba!

Ela riu.

– Como assim? Ainda quero um conjunto de desenho do chappy que custa caríssimo! Amanhã mesmo você vai comprar na loja – Ordenou.

Ele deu de ombros.

– Eu tento agradar e olha no que dá? – Revirou os olhos, mas em seus lábios estava um sorriso.

Rukia devolveu o gesto. Sentia-se extremamente feliz, aquela sensação era simplesmente única. Não se sentia mais só, nem triste ou confusa... Apenas completa.

Ichigo tinha razão... _Ele _era o melhor presente de aniversário que ela poderia receber.

FIM

Obs¹ - Citação de um dos meus drabbles IchiRuki [que não foi postado aqui ainda].


End file.
